Happy New Year 2018/Guide
This is a copy of last years guide!!! Add Info as it comes!!! The Year of the Dog Welcome to the Year of the Dog!!! Fenrir will be prowling the following areas throughout the event. Trading specific items to him will grant special effects and/or items...and perhaps something a little special if you trade him some gil! Speak to the one at the very end of the line to learn more. *The event period is from Monday, January 1, 2018, at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Tuesday, January 16, at the same hour. Trade anything to the first Festive Fenrir and you may receive: or or or 60 seconds of Enthunder. Trade an amount of gil to the third Festive Fenrir to receive: that contains the amount of gil traded and, on your first trade per day: Wide Scan is a good idea to find the pack of fenrirs which appear in the following areas: Previous Years' Prizes Ake-Ome Spirit :*A Monstrosity item that unlocks the species called New Year Mandragora (MON). See also: Ake and Ome. *Talk to Ake or Ome next to the Odyssean Passage. **Talking to either while in possession of the Ake-Ome Spirit will give you a costume. Purchasable at the Holiday Moogle Stands for 777-10,000 gil: New Year's Gift Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. *Bring any one of the kinds of New Year's Gifts to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. **You can obtain the New Year's Gift by trading anything to the first Festive Fenrir. Chances for getting one are pretty bad, so you should bring 1-3 stacks of some cheap 99 item stack, like Stone Quiver *Bunta, Bastok Markets (E-10) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) **You need to speak with the event starters to trade the item in, even if you have already obtained a New Year's Gift. Options: #Let you ask Grandpa a question. #Give you something from my pocket. (Choose this one) #Tell you more about Grandpa. :After obtaining the Battledore, on subsequent trades you will receive fireworks when selecting option 2. *Note: If you trade the New Year's Gift back, or you "use" the Gift, you will receive a special buff for one hour depending on which language it is written in. Copy of "Hoary Spire" *Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. *Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire". Transfer from Starlight Festival!!! Moogles vs. Goblins?! Direct copy from Starlight Celebration guide. Make changes as needed!!! You heard the Moogles! Grab your Caver's Shovel and saddle up; it's time to trample those Goblins in a race to the cards! Search high and low for the Overturned Soil outside of the nation cities in order to unearth the cards of fortune! But don't forget to bring your friends, because for every extra party member you have, you'll find +1 random card in each spot they've been hidden! Once you've gotten the right cards, return to the Moogles to reap your merry holiday bounty! ::*''Don't actually need a Caver's Shovel. That was just in the official story.'' The moogles are found in the following locations: : Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta : Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta : Southern San d'Oria (K-9) : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Bastok Markets in front of the fountain. : Bastok Mines (I-9), next to Christina. *They are next to the token moogles. Card Combinations Trade in the following cards combos to the Event Moogle for the corresponding rewards and gifts! Initial Three The initial three combo bestows upon you a fantastical new stove (one from Bastok, San d'Oria and Windurst!) for your cozy Mog House! Just in time for the cold, Winter nights too! *Benten Card *Bishamon Card *Daikoku Card From Bastok: *''Kanonenofen'' From San d'Oria *''Poele Classique'' From Windurst: *''Pot Topper'' Secondary Three The secondary three combo adds a dazzling new belt with audacious, mooglerific motif to your already-festive raiment (they have mystic transformation abilities too)! Wear it while you help your friends for a +2 to your "In Your Face Goblins!" job trait! *Fukurokuju Card *Hotei Card *Jurojin Card From Bastok: *''Worm Belt'' From San d'Oria: *''Rabbit Belt'' From Windurst: *''Mandragora Belt'' Straight Seven The straight seven combo is the ultimate combination you can make with the cards of fortune, and for good reason too! Turning in all seven cards at once is going to score you a marvelous piece of attire that'll not only keep your neck warm against the frosty weather, but spirit you away to any one of the three starter nations within the blink of an eye! ~ Found all 7 cards in South Gustaberg. The Moogle twice picked out 3 of the 7 cards and gave me the 2 Bastok items. the belt and the furnishing and left the other 4 cards in my inventory. Only received the Chocobo Stables Medal for Bastok after I had all 7 again and after I had the other 2 items for Bastok. *Benten Card *Bishamon Card *Daikoku Card *Ebisu Card *Fukurokuju Card *Hotei Card *Jurojin Card From Bastok: *''Republic Stables Medal'' From San d'Oria *''Kingdom Stables Collar'' From Windurst: *''Federation Stables Scarf'' Cards *Bishamon Card *Benten Card *Daikoku Card *Ebisu Card *Fukurokuju Card *Hotei Card *Jurojin Card You can get all cards from one area. The Goblins will run towards where the cards are so following them can allow you to find the next card spawn area. However, because they are on chocobos, without movement speed (such as flee) you will quickly be left behind if they are running far away. Additionally, each zone seems to have preferences for which cards drop with which frequency. At the time of writing, the people I have been doing this with have not tested any zones outside of the initial 3 starter areas (Ronfaure, Gustaberg, and Sarutabaruta). Because of this, we are unsure if the cards dropped are affected by geographical ownership or based on Conquest ownership. However, since the 3 starter zones change hands only rarely this information will maintain its truth in most situations. Ronfaure: High drop rates on Bishamon Card and Daikoku Card. Rare card was Benten Card. La Theine Plateau: High Daikoku Card, Bishamon Card, Hotei Card drop and Fukurokuju Card rates. Jugner Forest: High Bishamon Card, Hotei Card, Jurojin Card, and Benten Card drop rates. VERY low Daikoku Card or others at all. Gustaberg: High drop rates of Bishamon Card and Benten Card. Rare card was Daikoku Card. Sarutabaruta: High drop rates of Benten Card and Daikoku Card. Rare card was Bishamon Card. Because of this, it is efficient (especially if working towards the items with friends) to move between areas if you aren't having luck with the "rare cards" in a specific zone. Ebisu Card is rare everywhere! "Overturned Soil" Goblin Riders and Fablinix are in every area listed above and are competing with you to find "Overturned Soil." When they dig at one it will vanish, so be fast! *Being in a party will increase cards dropped by "overturned soil" by the number of members. *"Overturned soil" can occasionally spawn the Wayward Worm who will immediately cast Bind or Bindga.(Wayward Worm can be attacked but not killed and does not attack but depops after spell is cast.) **You can, however, use a mount to escape Bind; you will be able to move like the spell was never cast on you in the first place *Although the goblins are on a Chocobo , "Overturned soil" cannot be examined while on a mount. *Movement Speed of some type helps, as well as some way to erase bind if you get a worm. A pet, like Carbuncle, will auto-attack (but not kill the worm, as it can't be killed) and stop it from binding you. Also, having Wide Scan to track the Goblin Riders helps a lot.